


The Hallway

by kooksgrl



Category: idk - Fandom
Genre: F/M, just like everythin else i'll ever post up here lmao, supernatural type stuff too :-), this is just a thing for my friends..., warning: there's cussin but not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooksgrl/pseuds/kooksgrl
Summary: michelle nd mino meet. stuff happens. read dh academy if u want to understand some other characters but like...it isnt necessary imo.





	

He ran through the empty hall, out of breath and lost. The grey corridors seemed to repeat themselves each way he turned, all never ending.

 _‘God, if I don’t find the bathroom I’ll get in trouble for being out too long…’_ His thoughts trailed off as he the need to pee gradually became stronger and stronger. At this point, he was sweating buckets, almost willing to just find an empty hall closet and do his business there. But, he was raised better, so off he went into the next hallway, still on the search for a restroom.

The setting sun that shone through the windows didn’t do much for his vision. There was a glare that reflected off the glass that lined the walls of the classrooms. The rooms where empty as class had been dismissed and most students were either off campus or at the school’s many gyms for sports practice. Mino wasn’t here for sports, however. He’d been trying to search for a music room and being the stereotypical new student, he got lost.

He’d been wandering for twenty minutes now, giving up completely on the search for a music room and instead needed to relieve himself.

After a few more minutes of desperate searching, he spotted something, no, _someone_ , off at the end of the hall.

It was a girl with dark hair playing with the hem of her skirt as she was sitting on the floor, back against the wall, looking extremely bored. Mino didn’t care that she was a stranger. Mino wouldn’t even care if she were a total weirdo that would sacrifice her to some demon. I mean, the situation just _screamed_ ‘you’re going to die at the hands of that tiny, but cute girl’. It would not be surprising if she really was just a creep hanging around the corridors after hours.

Putting all his worries aside, Mino ran straight towards her. He slowed to a stop and found himself standing in front of her, trying to catch his breath.

The girl looked up from her lap and into his eyes. Mino got chills. They looked…dead. They were dark and it was as if there was no light in them, even with the sun’s rays pouring through the endless amounts of windows in that hall. She looked at him curiously, but it would be easy to mistake that curiosity for disdain for interrupting her thoughts. The boy was disturbed to say the least, _‘She’s pretty though,’_ a thought faintly ringed in his head.

He shook the feeling off and started to talk, “D-do you happen to know where the restroom is?”

It took a moment, but she nodded and silently stood up and started walking. Mino simply stared at her like some village fool. When she noticed that he wasn’t following, she stopped and turned back at him.

“Are you coming or not?”

Mino was snapped out of his daze and nodded, walking up so that he was keeping pace with her.

They walked in an unrequited silence. It was comfortable enough for the girl, she was used to it. Mino on the other hand wasn’t used to silence. After being surrounded by some of the noisiest people in the world and calling them friends, he’s done nothing but live in constant chaos. Mostly appreciated chaos, but chaos none the less.

In the midst of the semi-awkward silence on the way to the restroom, he tried to make some small talk, “So,” he started, “what’s your name?”

“Michelle.”

 _‘Ok, not much of a talker I guess,’_ he thought. He cleared his throat, “I’m Mino, in case you wanted to know.”

“Cool,” she said bluntly.

And that was that.

After a few more cringe-worthy moments of speechlessness, they finally arrived in front of a door with the sign ‘RESTROOM’ hung right above it.

Michelle stepped out of Mino’s way so that he could go in as fast as possible. Her eyes may look like they have no light in them but she’s not blind. She could tell by his weird way of walking and his shaky breaths that he was on the verge of just pissing all over himself.

 _‘He’s cute at least,’_ she thought as she patiently waited for him to get out of the restroom.

He finally came out, opening the door wide while releasing a hearty sigh of relief, “Michelle, you’re a lifesaver!”

She hummed in agreement, “I’m sure I am. You’re welcome, by the way.”

He smiled at her, something that made Michelle flinch a bit. She just wasn’t prepared for just how _bright_ he looked, especially with the sun hiding behind his oval shaped head, it was as if he radiated sunshine and warmth.

“Thanks, really,” he glanced at his watch for a second to check the time, “Oh shit, I gotta go. It’s getting late.” Mino adjusted the backpack that he’s been carrying this entire time and looked straight at Michelle, “Do you need someone to walk you home?”

The girl shook her head immediately, “I think I’ll stay a little longer.”

Mino found it odd, but ignored the thought as soon as it popped up in his head, “Then I guess I’ll see you around, Michelle.”

She turned away without saying bye, _‘Don’t get too attached, Michelle,’_ she thought to herself, _‘It’s a waste of time.’_

Before she disappeared from Mino’s sights, she faced him for a moment and spoke, just loud enough for it to echo in Mino’s mind for the rest of the evening.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t come back up here.”


End file.
